The reincarnations
by rosewolfofheaven
Summary: Peach lily and daisy died long ago what happens when the angels power reawakens in the body of others?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own wedding peach or anything to do with it neither do i own any of these caracters except rose and keke. This is based on an actualy on going internet roleplay and the anime wedding peach.

A stinging wind blew across the faces of the people on the crowded new york street. Samantha walked along behind the rest of the group lagging slightly behind and allowing the investigation to continue with out her getting in the way. Her father Edward was an ordained Christian minister and so asked to join the paranormal group the had traveled from Georgia with. She was excited to be apart of the investigations but being unsure of how to help stayed back. The shop they were looking into small and stuffy. Smantha didn't like it much so she was content to go to the book and coffee shop next door. Suddenly there was a large commotion next door and she rushed over to see what was going on. Standing there before her very eyes was nakamura, in the flesh. This couldn't be right, nakamura? She role played on the computer with him the character played by her friend couldn't be real but this hope was quickly dashed. "Rose you will come with me" he said looking around the shop at the stunned people.

"L- lord nakamura?" she asked not really sure. When he nodded she almost fainted but kept her composure when suddenly another figure bursts in and picks her up bridal style. "Bh?" she looks up to find yet another friend from the role play holding her is his arms. This was the guy her character used to be paired with if he was here and so was naka there was bound to be trouble.

Samantha's POV:

"Give her to me bh." Nakamura said flashing his sword dangerously at bh.

"No chance nakamura you didn't get the rest of us on your side and you won't get her either"

"um guys whats going on?"

"some how our game became real rose and now we really have all the powers we had on the game theres a rebellion in the kingdom" bh said still glaring at nakamura.

"Your joking?" I looked form one to the other hoping one would laugh. Neither one put away their sword.

" I am warning you one last time bh put rose down"

"No chance".

"bh"

"back off naka"

"Fine we'll do it the hard way" with that he blasts fire from his sword and bh dodges and carries me out the door.

"Bh whats all this?"

"Never mind rose nara and haseo will explain it to you when we get to the base."

"Base?"

"Rose" he just gives me a look that begs silence and I concede.

I couldn't help but wonder though how was all this real? Why is it happening to me? Who all has it affected? Is my father all right? What was nakamura doing? Who started this little rebellion and why? We arrive at a small town that looked as if it was a ghost town but then remade into a community. Everyone I knew was there. My role play parents my friends my boy friend, even some akatsuki. Bh set me down and I walked beside him not sure of what else to do. As soon as I set foot in the "base" I turned into my role play character.

"HEY ITS ROSE !" I heard someone shout and suddenly everyone turned around.

"hey everybody, what going on?" I tried to sound casual but I knew my mouth was hanging open in surprise.

My "parents" came forward at this point.

". . . . . . . ." and a sigh was all I got from haseo.

"Rose lord nakamura has gone berserk. He even attacked lady desphiria at their wedding. We have her now –"

"WHERES DES??!! IS SHE OK?!"

"Calm down rose ,we don't know how she is but we do have her safe, she is in there" bh points to a house to my left " second door on the right"

I rush in and find des lying in bed breathing heavily. "oh my gosh" I can't stand the sight but I go forward any way.

Behind me in the door nara and bh watch, "rose if you have your powers from the role play like we do then we need to know."

I stare at them a moment then nod. I wasn't sure how but I knew it. I kneeled by des's side and held out a hand over her injures a light pink glow enveloped her body and her injures healed immediately. She stirred.

"Des? You alright? "

"Rose? They found you?"

"Yea des I'm here. You doin' ok?" At this she jumps up and sits next to me.

"does that answer your question sis?"

I smile. "yep sure does."

"How did they find you?" she loooked confused

"Naka did first bh apparently had no clue i was there at first. Wait what were you diong bh?" i look at him confused myself.

Bh's POV:

I don't answer but i see the confused look on rose's face,"i was patroling. Speaking if which i'd better get back to that." i turn and walk out the door not paying attention to the fact that everyone thought it was rude. I didn't care. So much had happend and i would explain none of it. Not now. Rose hadn't forgotten me like i asked her to but she had gotten a boyfriend. She would be better off everyone would. Nakamura had driven everyone to me with out meaning to. How i don't know but i was once again surrouned by people i had hurt and here they all were trusting me without question. How is it they can do so? I have done many things and not one of them deserves forgiveness. Yet my sins are forgiven by them over and over agian. I don't understand it if they knew what i have done in the past, what i am they would all be killed from either fear or heartbreak. I shuddered to think about it. I try to find away to keep away from them. Keep them from getting hurt, yet they come after me always. Eventualy I am going to have to show them my true self Eventualy. I walk around the new york street and run into rose's "real" father. He looks madder than a hornets nest getting taken down. He spots me and rushes over.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU-YOU?!" clearly this man is not one to control his temper.

"She is safe with my companions don't worry-"

"DON'T WORRY YOU KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER THEN TELL ME NOT TO WORRY?!!"

"I did not kidnap her if you noticed she knew both i and the other boy that was there."

He thinks for a moment and i take this as my chance to speak."We will return her as soon as it is safe. She will explain to you as soon as she is returned. There is war and I will not have her out in the open."

"WHAT WAR?! MY DAUGHTER IS INVOLVED IN A WAR?!"

This is getting tiring so i simply knock him out with a small vial of plant extract. I continue my patrol keeping to my thoughts.It is a long shift and i am glad of that. It means i won't have to watch rose getting greeted by everyone in sight. But my biggest worry was a past event that if it happend here i would not allow to be repeated. Not ever.

I get back late at night hoping to find everyone asleep. No such luck, sitting by the bonfire that is kept burning at night sat rose, staring into the flames thinking over all that had happend today. Hoping she wouldn't notice me i sneak into m own home at the end of the street. She didn't bother me but she looked straight at me with sad confused eyes as if she were still looking for an answer. Ok so her facial expression was more like a dear caught in head lights, i said nothing and walked on closing the door behind me. Sighing i walk to my kitchen to take out a pack of instant ramen and i see a note on the door. "Bh we had a real big dinner in the dininghouse I didn't want you to miss it so i made you a plate.

Signed,

Everyone.

P.S

Bh we didn't get much time with rose either, Her boyfriend kept hauling her all over the place showing her everything he could think of."

It was des's handwriting. Why would she be concerned about that. I had made it clear i wanted rose to forget me. Though she apparently didn't. I took the plate of food and put it in the microwave. Soon after I went to bed trying not to think of what tomorrow would bring, could bring.


	2. Peach Lily and Daisy awaken

The only characters I own in this story are keke rose and a few of the devils. I do not own wedding peach or the other characters in this story.

Rose's POV:

I sit in the fire light for hours after bh goes inside. I can't help but feel distressed, I used to have such strong feelings for him, but now? What had happened to us? I got mad at des when she had called zac my boyfriend, he had hinata it was true he had been a little over excited to see me but I couldn't help that. A shadow moves against a wall and I tense up. 'This had better be a friend' I think as I grab the bow and arrows laying by my side and string an arrow. Then out pops Keke the wolf dog, "Keke?" I look confused "Heya Rose!" I sigh as I drop my weapon and give keke a huge hug. "Rose you know how you role played that anime you love so much?" she asks me apprehensively "Yea but keke Wedding Peach isn't real. Its just an anime!" I say laughing but stop as I see something else move. "Use this" keke tells me as she hands me a small compact with wings. An odd looking man comes out. He has Blue hair and completely black skin. "Where is the love wave?" he asks fiercely flouncing a sword around in my face. "Keke tell me this is one of your jokes please" I look to her in an almost begging manner. She shakes her head no staring at meas if expecting me to do something. "But keke I'm not you can't mean-" she just looks at me "You are rose. Just do it" I groan this would be cool if I wasn't scared half to death already before this. "BEAUTIFUL WEDDING FLOWER!" the transformation takes place and Aphrodite appears in the saint mirwa "Peach you have awakend at last" she says smiling gently. "You gotta be kidding me" I reply "This is nuts"

"You are momoko's reincarnation and we need you now peach. The saint something four has gone missing again and the devils are rebelling against the peace treaty, I fear war has begun again" she says more seriously "Jama-p will be coming to join you he was with the first team. Now go peach and purify the devils" with that she was gone. The devil here now looked surprised I was here. "So you are wedding peach" he asks sneering.

Church bells ring as I have my first of what would become many battle openings.

"The night is cool and fearful for the citizens of this small village of teenagers, To sneak in during the night is dishonest and sneaky and for that I can't forgive you! I am the love angel, I am Wedding Peach and I am extremely angry with you!"

Keke being the noisy wolf she is ran around yelling for others to come out and they did. By now the whole village was watching the scene and everyone knew who was missing and with that who peach was. "BRIDAL CHANGE GO! WEDDING DRESS TRANSFORM! WEDDING AMOUR PEACH!"

I change into battle form. "sorry to keep you waiting" I say looking at only the devil. "Die" he says sending an evil wave towards me extremely fast. I dodge as jama-p arrives. "LADY PEACH" he yells out flying over to me I smile at him as I dodge another evil wave. I try to think 'How do I attack this guy? I dunno if the anime attacks actually work' I try one "SAINT MIRWA BRIDAL FLASH!" it works and purifies the devil. "It worked?" it is more of a question than a statement. It is now I notice everyone staring at me. "Eh what are" then I think about it "KEKE I WILL KILL YOU!" I scream out chasing after the wolf. Keke only laughs as I change back to normal and chase her around with a baseball bat. "Lady momoko?" jama-p looks really creeped out by my violence. I turn to him "My name isn't momoko!" "It is now" Des says laughing as she walks over to me, coko right behind her.

Bh just stands there in his silent brooding demeanor. And everyone else just looks either amused, confused, worried or a mixture of all of them. I just stare at the two. Jama-p however rushes over to des, "LADY YURI!" as he says this its my turn to laugh. She looks confused "huh?" he tosses her the saint lip liner.

"oh how erm cute?" she asks then knows what to do with it "aw come on me too?" she asks pleadingly. Then the devil who we thought was pure sits up looking mad. "I am the devil Vento! Die before my feet love angels" I look at des and we nod as does coko. We stop. "Coko do you know what you're doing" I ask confused but all she does is hold up her wrist to show a golden watch with a daisy on it. "BEAUTIFUL WEDDING FLOWER!"

"GRACEFUL WEDDING FLOWER!"

"ATTRACTIVE WEDDING FLOWER!"

We all three transform to the battle form.

"WEDDING AMOUR PEACH!"

"ANGEL PRECIOUS LILY!"

"ANGEL COURAGE DAISY!"

We stand side by side in front of him.

"In the language of flowers the name of the pure lily is special it means it will bloom and grant love"

"The daisy is the symbols of a pure and innocent heart and its power can withstand even the most evil wind"

"Lily"

"Daisy"

"Peach"

Then we all three say "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

A/N: Hey hope you like it. Most of the characters like des, nakamura, bh, coko, haseo and narashori were used in role play by friends of mine and were created by them. Zac aka naruto as you will know him later is also a good friend. I play rose and keke in the role play and kingdemon is vento. (youske's reincarnation) Any way give me reviews so I know weather or not to update it. Lemme know if you like it. Its my first wedding peach fic, but nowhere near my first fic. Wedding Peach was the first anime I ever saw. So I felt it important to do a fic. Enjoy it!


End file.
